


The Cat Listens Again

by Vulpe_Nera



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpe_Nera/pseuds/Vulpe_Nera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Magnus's turn to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Listens Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroEcho21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroEcho21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cat Listens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472210) by [KuroEcho21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroEcho21/pseuds/KuroEcho21). 



“What if he gets hurt? I wouldn't know and you know I'll be the last to know if he does. Well, unless Izzy's there. She's a good friend.” Magnus rambled, waving his hands as the walls changed color and the furniture flew around the apartment. Chairman meow watched from the kitchen island, his tail wagging lazily as he watched the agitated warlock.  
“We should go shopping soon, yeah? Talk fashion for a change instead of work.” He said, biting his lip as he crossed his arms, his body almost vibrating with nervous energy.  
“What do you think? Bit much?” He asked, looking at the cat. Chairman only blinked, putting his head on his paws and looking bored. The walls were covered in tile mosaics depicting different scenes of Alec in the apartment. The floor was a dark mahogany with a few throw rugs scattered over the floor. The furniture looked like something out of the Victorian era and the windows were stained glass, taking up most of the wall.  
“Yeah, you're right. Alec won't like it. He's more of a minimalist.” he said frowning, waving his hands again.  
“Anyway, I think a tracker spell would be okay, don't you? Just to make sure he's alright?”  
Chairman hissed, his ears back as Magnus sighed.  
“Alright I won't track him. Am I allowed to scry and see if he's okay? No, don't answer that. What time is it?” Magnus muttered looking around the room again. The walls were a vibrant blue similar to Alecs eye color, complemented by a dark red red carpet that covered the whole floor. There was a giant TV mounted on one wall with large speakers on either side and a small table with a play station 4 below it. There was a black loveseat and some plushy cerulean chairs facing the TV. Magnus bit his lip as he looked at his watch. He whined softly, wrapping his arms around himself as he tapped his foot nervously.  
“He should be home by now, what if he got hurt?” Magnus burst out as he started to pace desperately. He didn't notice the door opening, his eyes glued to the floor as he paced. “No, Izzy would have texted if that was true. Unless she broke her phone again which wouldn't really be surprising. It would be the third time this week!” he ranted, chewing on his lower lip as Alec slipped unnoticed into the room. The warlock groaned, running his hands through his hair and tugging in frustration. The shadow hunter smiled slightly, watching the warlock pace for a moment before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist.  
“I'm home.” Magnus wiped around, pulling the hunter into a fierce kiss before wrapping his long arms around him and resting his forehead against the boys. Alec sighed happily, smiling up at his boy friend as he relaxed against the taller man.  
“what took so long?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
